


Ophiuchus

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e06 Smells Like Teen Spirit, F/F, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Isobel resorts to drastic measures to make Rosa stay with her.





	Ophiuchus

Everyone is going to leave Isobel. Max and Michael are pissing off to Europe when school ends, and now Rosa is running away from home. Nothing she can say will make Max and Michael change their minds, and it would be wrong to coerce them. Enough people know the boys’ plans that it would be too hard to explain why they weren’t going on their trip.

But Rosa. She’s more malleable; Isobel can change her mind, make Rosa take her with her. It’ll be no trouble at all.

Rosa’s eyes are massive as Isobel leans in and kisses her there at the Crashdown Café. But despite her hesitance to let Isobel into her life this evening, she opens her lips, letting Isobel inside her mouth. They haven’t done this before. They’ve shared a couple of closed-mouthed kisses before, but nothing this hot and messy.

Isobel slips inside Rosa’s mind. There she plants just tiny seeds of suggestion, but the seeds are effective. It’s how her powers work.

She shows Rosa a series of images, like a movie montage, of them speeding out of Roswell at nearly 80 miles an hour, with the windows down and their hair going wild as they cry out. She shows an image of them making out in the back seat that makes Rosa gasp. Isobel smiles into the kiss, having predicted that one would elicit a reaction. She shows an image of her wiping Rosa’s face, caring for her and helping her through withdrawal. Then she shows an image of them stargazing, lying next to each other on the grass, pointing out the signs of the zodiac and making up new constellations.

Isobel breaks the kiss. Rosa stares at her with a dreamy expression on her face, all her previous doubts disappeared. There’s no need for words; Isobel knows she has convinced her. Instead, Rosa confirms her change of mind by putting her hand in Isobel’s prom-styled hair and pulling in her for another kiss.

* * *

When Isobel wakes up on the bedroom floor, next to a suitcase, she gasps. What happened last night? Why is her bag packed? She’s not going anywhere.

Then she notices the scrunched-up paper in her fist. Frowning, she opens it up and reads. It’s a note from Rosa Ortecho, signed with a kiss. Why the hell is Rosa writing her creepy notes? Isobel would never associate with a freak like her.

Thirsty, exhausted, and confused, she tosses the note in her wastepaper basket and barges into Max’s room. She’s run out of nail polish remover, but her brother has some hidden away.

* * *

It’s night time when Isobel hears the tap on her window. She pulls the curtains open to see Rosa standing outside with a pebble in her hand. Isobel beams and hold up a hand. Rosa waves back, though she isn’t smiling. Guilt over leaving her family, Isobel supposes.

She picks up her suitcase, switches off her lamp, and sneaks through the house and out the door. She meets Rosa in front of the Ortechos’ car. For a moment, they stand there, just looking at each other. Then Isobel closes the distance and hugs Rosa, sniffing her hair. Rosa smells so human.

“Thanks for doing this with me,” Rosa says as they get in the car. She sits in the driver’s seat and starts the engine.

Isobel looks her in the eye and says, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” It’s the truth, too.

As they leave Roswell behind them, Isobel takes Rosa’s hand and holds it over the centre console. Above them, the stars of Ophiuchus twinkle.

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped Isobel/Rosa before this episode and damned if I don't ship it after!
> 
> Written for [Bring Her Bleeding Heart to Me](https://kimaracretak.dreamwidth.org/36680.html) (a dark femslash commentfic meme for Femslash February). Prompt: “Isobel/Rosa, mind control. Isobel makes Rosa run away with her."


End file.
